


解压

by YuHX



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 06:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20149249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuHX/pseuds/YuHX





	解压

-  
问：压力很大时怎么办？  
-  
徐明浩答：做自己喜欢的事。画画，拍照，逛街……  
-  
还有……  
-  
他对上金珉奎炙热的目光，突然觉得耳根发热。  
-  
拆包裹时金珉奎就趴在他耳边感慨：“真的好配你。”  
-  
徐明浩被蒙了眼，透过没绑紧的束带隐隐约约看见影子和光。他嘴里咬着被清洗消毒多次的黑硅胶球，从嘴角两侧延伸到脑后的黑底红纹口枷束带打起一个堪称优美的蝴蝶结。  
-  
他看不见，好可惜。只能在脑海里使劲幻想金珉奎不轻不重地绑好那个结口，布料在他指尖缠绕，收紧时他脸上满意又专注的表情。  
-  
金珉奎低低笑着的声音传到他耳里：“今天那么兴奋？”  
-  
徐明浩感觉喉咙干了。他的前端因为裸露和想象正快乐地昂头。  
-  
绸带上的刺绣让他眼角有点痒，金珉奎用同一系列的软布手铐将他两腕拷在身后时他情不自禁地蹭了蹭手指。  
-  
这一套都太柔艳而旖旎了，只有扣在他颈间的那一环金属项圈是雷打不动的冰冷。  
-  
一个深刻的“M”，徐明浩在体温温暖金属时走了一下神。  
-  
“M”。是在宣誓主权还是只是自己的名牌？  
-  
不合时宜的一语双关让他兴奋到颤抖。  
-  
金珉奎扶住他的肩，手心热乎乎的。  
-  
“空调是不是太低了？”  
-  
柚皮香味的啫喱是套装里的第二瓶。金珉奎把瓶口戳到他臀缝间，按着他肩膀让他弯身。  
-  
凉滑的啫喱挤进等待多时的穴嘴时，那哪怕对于少年人来说都显得太细了的腰线颤了一下才绷紧。徐明浩从口枷的缝隙中绵长地呼气，  
-  
他想说做起来是会热的，但只能发出含糊不清的声音。  
-  
空调被操控的滴滴声很脆。金珉奎的手指挟着啫喱插了进去，“等会再调低吧。”  
-  
多年练舞，那奶白色的臀肉饱满而紧实。徐明浩的嘴被黑色小球卡地有点点酸，不过只是恰到好处的一点点，提醒他求饶不得的处境，又绝不会占用他哪根感受身后被手指扩开的神经。  
-  
金珉奎搅动的手指停顿了，一个湿热的吻粘在徐明浩的尾椎骨上。湿是因为舌尖对皮肤亲昵了一下。  
-  
他的脊梁很漂亮，除了腰间那一截不够深陷。金珉奎一路吻到他胸背，高挺的鼻梁划了一条行云流水的线，停在他体内的手指才又开始运动。  
-  
口枷阻挡了他大口喘息。徐明浩连吸气呼气都带着努力的急切。  
-  
这才只是前戏而已。  
-  
金珉奎用有点别扭的姿势靠到他耳边，小声逗弄他。他的热度裹住了徐明浩裸露的肌肤，只剩半边肩膀和一只脚趾蜷缩的脚丫。  
-  
“明浩总是很漂亮。”  
-  
你才漂亮，你全家都漂亮。  
-  
“唔唔。”徐明浩反驳。  
-  
金珉奎的手指在他屁股里肆意妄为，“等一下我要给明浩画一点颜色。”他停顿了一下，  
-  
“这里，”大拇指压了压臀丘，  
-  
“还有这里，”他咬了咬徐明浩的后颈，“要变成红色。”  
-  
他的头发蹭过肌肤，让徐明浩痒得不由得缩了缩脖子。  
-  
“唔唔唔，”徐明浩说，“唔唔。”  
-  
金珉奎听出来了他在叫自己的名字，猜出来他大概在叫自己闭嘴。  
-  
徐明浩感知到热度从自己身上离去，只剩下身被手掌抚摸。性器挺得贴上了小腹，被金珉奎摸了几下更是翘首以盼，但那只手却忽然跑了。  
-  
他一瓣臀肉被用力揉捏了一下。  
-  
被玩穴的快感已经让他着急了。金珉奎怎么还在用手指？  
-  
徐明浩耸了耸腰，屁股被拍了好几下。  
-  
他有点恼羞成怒地想翻身，但控制不住重心被轻而易举地拉了回来。  
-  
口枷阻挡了他一切想说话的愿望，黑色硅胶球被舔湿，被牙齿重重咬出一片小凹陷。  
-  
金珉奎能看见他脖颈上因昂头而微凸的青筋，银白的项圈像一个封印，把他所有的美都浓缩成一握，被眼罩口枷手铐一起囫囵藏住。下身涨到受不了，可插在爱人体内的手指还在流连忘返。  
-  
似有若无的光影最讨厌了，撩的徐明浩心里惶惶的，没有借力之处，不能张嘴骂人，他眼角很快就湿了。  
-  
给我解开。他努力地想，然而金珉奎只能听见他糯糯软软的拟声词。勾着肠肉的手指戳戳弄弄，另一只手又黏上他尾椎骨轻轻刮动。  
-  
痒。徐明浩用力咬了咬嘴里的硅胶球，眼泪不止是沾湿了。绸缎的布料吸了水，更是贴到了眼角上。  
-  
“哼呜呜……”  
-  
少有的他不压抑呻吟的时候。像把所有的任性全剥了出来，故意将自己交给金珉奎，然后放肆委屈。  
-  
金珉奎非常喜欢这样的他。就像是禁忌被撬开了小缝，尝一点都能让人眩晕许久。  
-  
这是独属于他们双方的解压方式。  
-  
插入时口枷仍然牢牢地绑在徐明浩脑后。蝴蝶结有点歪了，金珉奎却腾不出手去摆正，只是一味地吻着那条深陷精致的脊梁。  
-  
交合的姿势倒没什么特殊。但是看不清，摸不着，甚至诉求不出——徐明浩又放肆地呜咽两声，手腕在其实没扣太紧的手铐中扭了扭。  
-  
他像一朵故意萎靡的花，敞开腿要金珉奎帮他打开花瓣。这时的他比以往更霸道。  
-  
虽然他此刻完全被掌握在金珉奎的手心里。  
-  
他睡足了觉的身体简直苏醒了所有神经。徐明浩用牙磨着质量颇好的口枷球，好把肠壁厮磨的疯狂极乐释放一点出去。  
-  
他塌着腰，要把自己送得更近，要金珉奎刺得更深，捅破压到他心头上一团乱麻的迷雾。而金珉奎前所未有地没有扶他的腰，任凭他把自己摆出一个铁定会腰酸背痛的姿势。  
-  
小床受不住两个成年男性的动作，厚床垫被膝盖骨压得凹下。金珉奎冷不丁地咬住他后肩。  
-  
“明浩，你喜不喜欢我？”  
-  
徐明浩不能回答，“唔”了两声，用卖力绞紧的穴肉表示喜欢。  
-  
喜欢得不得了。  
-  
金珉奎没有戴套，幽深小洞吞吃时就能直白舔吻。徐明浩这个时候一点也不怕麻烦，只想抓着那一根钢线，顺着本能做爱。他的舌头被硅胶球烦得发酸，蒙着眼又自己闭紧眼睛。  
-  
撞击。他浑身都在因此兴奋，血液里叫嚷着有关性的词汇。  
-  
金珉奎，金珉奎，金珉奎。  
-  
被他含糊着喊叫的那人像狼在馋血，捏着他铐在身后的手腕，丝毫不客气地把臀肉都撞出红晕。  
-  
金珉奎口齿清晰地附在他耳边：  
-  
“徐明浩。我好喜欢你啊。”  
-  
徐明浩一头银发被揉得乱成一团，脊背被咬出淡红的牙印。金珉奎遵守自己的诺言，在他后颈上箍着的项圈下面一点儿啃出一个鲜红印记。  
-  
洞口已然冒了水光，更别提深入的幽暗里得是什么淫靡模样。  
-  
今天不像是他单方面挨操，也不像单纯欢愉的性爱。他每一寸穴肉比金珉奎还热烈地亲上去，强烈要求被狠狠破开。  
-  
口枷完全被他含湿，却仍不依不饶地堵在他嘴里，让他连大口呼气都做不到。徐明浩把脸埋在床单上，自己被自己弄得气急败坏。  
-  
金珉奎善解人意地问他：“想解开吗？”  
-  
“唔唔。”徐明浩脑门压在被单上，只能小幅度地点头。金珉奎便又在他体内蹭了蹭，十分恶意地逗他：“明浩说话，不说话就当作你不想了。”  
-  
徐明浩气急败坏，喉咙里发出大声的不满——然而叫嚷到一半就改了调子，金珉奎捅到他深处，简直是吝啬地要榨干最后一滴汁水一样不肯放过。  
-  
他腿都开始发抖了，膝盖蹭着被单滑出褶皱，愈打愈开。  
-  
热。  
-  
空调的余温被他脊背的热气蒸腾得荡然无存。徐明浩在被子堆里小幅度地挣扎，想叫金珉奎把该死的空调打开。  
-  
他腰线都起了一层薄汗，却被金珉奎握着摩擦殆尽。耽于性事的男人显然腾不出感官来碰一碰热涨的空气，拉扯着系在徐明浩脑后的蝴蝶结，轻勒着他眼角好让他从床上抬起头来。  
-  
金珉奎这回也觉着口枷碍事儿了。阻止他亲徐明浩。  
-  
刺绣带子宽，没在那张小脸上勒出什么印子，徐明浩感觉嘴里一松，忙不迭地把口枷球嫌弃地弄掉，又马上被人形口枷堵了嘴。  
-  
“唔唔唔！”金珉奎！开空调！你不懂热的吗！  
-  
他眼睛仍被遮着，手腕也仍被铐着，简直是一心一意地扮演自己被欺负的角色，堪称淋漓尽致。  
-  
他们互相把对方当成了溏心的脆皮糖果，贴的紧紧的，徐明浩大概是最早化开的那一颗。  
-  
他太喜欢了。过于情色的纵欲常能让人在黑夜里忘我。从他被捅开的穴心深处绞出甜痛的快感，一寸寸咬着金珉奎侵犯的性器传下。  
-  
然后他成了被随意摆动的娃娃，被扶着肩膀在那根性器上来了个低速旋转，撞进一个坚硬的怀抱。  
-  
金珉奎终于感觉到他流了汗，大发慈悲地摸了遥控器，“滴滴”两声调低了温度。  
-  
徐明浩嫌他体温高，又没手推开他，用好不容易解放的牙齿在他手臂上印了一道儿。  
-  
“你讨厌。”  
-  
金珉奎一点也不恼，挺腰顶了顶他：“其实你喜欢。”  
-  
真讨厌。  
-  
房间里开着大灯，义正言辞地投射到他光裸的身躯上。徐明浩虽然被遮着眼，可微弱的感光让他敏感又富有想象力。  
-  
金珉奎的眼睛会在哪里游走？  
-  
被铐住的双手被握紧，隔着眼罩被亲吻眼睛。  
-  
性爱让他全身像点了火一样的B52，既是冰凉的热烈又是火热的温柔。  
-  
“给我……唔，给我解开。”  
-  
他想要拥抱，用指尖抓在爱人的脊背，在游戏的高潮抢回主动权。  
-  
金珉奎只消动一动腰就让他失了这种想法。  
-  
“今天不行。”有点干哑的低音在他耳边开枪，“明浩，今天不许你做主。”  
-  
“我唔唔唔——”  
-  
口腔再次被侵犯，徐明浩呼吸一滞，小腹骤地一紧。淋漓汁液从他身体深处毫无隐瞒地沁出。  
-  
“你是不是该听我的话？”  
-  
青年背着手跪在床上，双腿之间被金珉奎的胯阻挡，不得不大大张开。  
-  
徐明浩咬着嘴唇点头。  
-  
“自己动。”  
-  
—End—


End file.
